


Drugs, You Should Try It

by floralshoppe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralshoppe/pseuds/floralshoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Steve would learn how to stop falling for Tony's puppy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, five times Tony got Steve high, and one time Steve got Tony high. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugs, You Should Try It

**Author's Note:**

> no warnings besides the obvious drugs usage. i wrote most of these at like 3am so apologies for the lack of detail!!

 

 

 

 

1\. DINNER

 

 

Tony never sat at the dining table for dinner. Usually his friends would sit around the table, occasionally teasing him as he ate with one hand and swiped at his tablet with the other, body sprawled out on the couch.

Tonight was different. This time, it wasn't dinner, it was 3am, and they weren't eating- they were getting high. And mainly, Tony was sprawled out on the couch, coaxing Steve over the phone with one hand and swiping at his tablet with the other.

"C'mon Steve! I promise I won't ask you to get high with me! Just come over, please?"

"Even if I _did_ , you know it'd probably be bad for my asthma!"

"You run three miles a day _for fun_ , don't try to play the asthma card on me."

There was a pause, followed by shuffling on the line before Steve sighed exasperatedly.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

 

— — —

 

"Tony, you said you weren't going to try anything!" Steve glared at the boy, ignoring his wide puppy eyes in turn for staring at the blunt he was handing him.

"That was sober me," Tony whined, "high me says you look bored. Even Brucie bear is blazed."

"Don't call me that." Bruce grumbled from where he and Natasha were attempting to play a game of checkers.

Steve gave Bruce his best disapproving glare, before huffing. "Once. Only."

 

 

 

— — —

 

All his senses were heightened. Steve was watchin dazedly as Tony and Clint seemed to spin around, their figures blurring and meshing and then parting and repeating. He didn't even feel the urge to scold Tony when he pressed another blunt against his lips. He just stared into the boys eyes, and watched the way they watched him amusedly, and _wow_ , _was Tony always that pretty?_

"Steve? Steve, you're supposed to smoke it, not let it hang out your mouth."

He blinked a few times trying to take in the sentence, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Has anybody told you, you have the most prettiest eyes?"

And so what if Tony was blushing, nobody had to know that.

 

2 - THE LOVE CLUB

 

Clint, Natasha, Tony, and Steve sat bored at the back of the bar, watching as some random band they'd never heard of attempted to tune their instruments.

"You said this would be fun, Stark. It's been 30 minutes, there's more ice than actual liquor, and the band still can't tell the difference between a sharp and flat." Clint chomped at a piece of ice, watching Tony shake his head.

"Give it a few more minutes, you'll see. Trust."

Just as he'd promised, within ten minutes he saw a couple of waitresses coming around handing out...

"Brownies?" Steve mumbled, taking two for himself. "What kind of club gives out brownies?"

The second he bit into one, he understood.

"Leave it to Tony to find a club that sells pot brownies." Natasha smirked, taking a bite out of her own.

 

 

 

— — —

 

"Pssst. Steve!" Steve turned away from the crowd of people to moshing and grinding at the same time -or at least trying to- and focused on Tony. Tony who was picking up a brownie and batting his eyelashes and please no-

"Let me feed you a brownie."

Too late. Steve tutted quietly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Last time I got high with you I couldn't walk straight all day. Plus, someone's gonna have to drive us home. Someone who still knows which way is left and right."

"But Stevie-"

"Don't call me that-"

"Steve! Clint knows the guy who works here! He could totally drive us all home. Now lemme feed you!"

Steve opened his mouth to argue, only to be met with a mouthful of brownie. Steve tried to keep an annoyed glare, but the force of Tony's puppy eyes got the best of him.

"If you're gonna stuff me up with narcotic brownies, the least you do is tell me before."

 

 

 

— — —

 

Steve and Tony sat in the back of the car, giggling and exchanging chocolate flavored kisses the entire ride home.

 

3 - PUT ME IN A MOVIE

 

"Tony, get that camera out of my face or so help me _God-"_

"Hey! Don't swear on camera!" Tony snickered, closing the camera despite himself. "It's for a project, so you're kind of obliged to do this."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "We take all the same classes. I'm pretty sure I would know if we had a project."

Tony's grin didn't falter.

"I'm in yearbook. I need you to paint a picture for art club."

Steve stared at him wearily. "What are you making me do now?"

 

 

 

— — —

 

"Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"It's been ten minutes and you haven't started painting."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Tony, I really don't think I can think of something to paint just out of the blue."

"Don't push yourself then! It's not that big of a deal, and even if it is shit-"

"Tony!"

The boy rose his hands in defense. "Okay, okay! If it's stressing you out, we can go take a break and then come back."

"It's barely been fifteen minutes, Tony. We're not driving thirty minutes to get fast food."

 

— — —

 

"Welcome to McDonalds can I take your order?"

"Can you hold, please?" Steve grumbled, fumbling for his wallet. "Order off the dollar menu, I only have 15 bucks."

"Of course, Steven-"

"Don't call me that-"

"Steve, we're just gonna sit in the parking lot, eat a burger, and head straight back to class. Pinky promise. Get me a milkshake and a double cheeseburger."

Steve narrowed his eyes. Tony grinned.

"Get me a milkshake and a double cheeseburger, _please_?"

With a huff, Steve started the order.

 

— — —

 

"Steve, we should get high."

"Because?"

"Creativity and stuff. It opens your mind."

"And what am I getting out of this?"

"We can make out again, if that's what you want." Steve blushed beet red, glaring defensively at Tony.

"You bit my tongue and ripped out some of my hair. We are not. Making. Out. Again."

"Oh please, you know the car jerked. That was not my fault and you know it. If I wanted to bite your tongue you'd be cumming in your jeans every day."

"If I get high with you would you shut up?"

"No, but you wouldn't notice anyway."

 

— — —

 

"Okay but think about it, Tony. What if Peach is cheating on Mario with Bowser. She can totally fight him, she just doesn't want to."

"Steve, you're being ridiculous. She's been with Mario through thick and thin. She loves him. I bet you she'd get high with him."

"I'd get high with you."

Tony paused, giving Steve an incredulous look. "Steve?"

"Hmm?"

"You are getting high with me."

Steve looked at the roll in his hand, and then at the one between Tony's lips, and laughed.

"I like you, Tony." Before Tony could reply, Steve pulled the boy closer by his neck, giggling childishly. "Cause you have nice eyes and your hair's really smooth."

Tony grinned despite himself.

"Well I like you cause you have nice eyelashes. And you still get high with me even when you don't want to."

"We should fuck someday." Steve mumbled, staring hopefully into Tony's eyes. Tony snorted.

"How romantic. That's what every boy dreams of hearing, you know-"

"We should _make love_ someday."

Tony doesn't talk much for the rest of the time.

 

— — —

 

"As artistic as these are Tony, we can't put polaroids of you and Rogers making out in the yearbook, you know that right?"

 

4 - OBLIVION

If there was one thing Steve always knew about Tony, it was that he never slept. Ever. He just passed out for a few hours and went straight back to work. Still, Tony wasn't the type to call people at two a.m.- he wasn't that big of an asshole.

"Tony, what the hell? Do you know what time it is-"

"I'm lost and it's really cold and I'm so drunk I can't see straight. And I'm like, super scared Steve, so could you scold me later, _please_?" Tony lowered his voice at the end.

Steve sat up quickly, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he searched for a pair of pants. "God Tony, how did you manage that?"

"I don't know! I don't know, and I really don't fucking care!" the boy shrieked into the phone, followed by heavy breathing. Steve swore, running a hand down his face.

"Okay, listen Tony. You gotta calm down. I can't understand what you're saying if you're hyperventilating, you know. So focus for me, alright?"

Tony sniffled quietly, and for a few seconds there was no noise but his silent hiccuping.

"You good?" Steve asked, cautiously tiptoeing his way through the living room of the apartment, praying that his mom wouldn't wake up for the next few hours.

"I've been better." he whispered back.

"Good enough." Steve mumbled to himself, quickly jamming the keys into the truck.

"Okay Tones-"

"Don't call me that-"

"Tony, can you describe what the place around you looks like? Are there any nearby signs?"

"Um, there's a big road, and uh there's some cows on the other side of me but there's no barn in sight? And there's a bunch of guys standing around in trenchcoats, Steve. Trenchcoats. They're gonna fucking kill me oh my god-"

"Tony, how the hell did you end up an hour out of town?"

"Don't yell at me! I went to a party with Wade because I have a death wish and Clint got me a taxi and here I am. The trenchcoat guys haven't noticed me yet, but if you'd hurry I would appreciate that."

"Not to be that guy, but the next time you're going somewhere, you're texting me all the details."

 

— — —

 

"Steve?"

"Tony."

"Do you uh, do you want a blunt?"

Steve glared over at him, fingers flexing against the steering wheel.

"The lighter's in the glove compartment."

 

5 - LOCK IT UP

For a short person, Tony sure new how to take up a lot of bed space.

The only thing stopping Steve from falling off was Tony's grip on his shirt and pure willpower.

Still he couldn't find himself to be bothered as the boy messily dragged his tongue against his.

"You taste like cheap beer." he mumbled, pulling back and raising an eyebrow. "Smirnoff? Really, Steve?"

Steve shrugged. "It tastes nice. Very daiquiri-esque." Tony shook his head, as if just the idea insulted him. He grabbed the other's hand.

"No fucking way. You're getting high-class drunk with me, no if ands or buts-"

"But-"

"Didn't I literally _just_ say no buts?"

"It's 4 in the morning. We have testing tomorrow."

"You can cheat off me then."

"Tony!"

"Steve?" Tony raised an eyebrow, already at the bottom of the stairs. "I heard summer school's pretty fun."

 

— — —

 

"60 years old? Tony, are you trying to be late?"

"Kind of."

 

— — —

 

"I think I love you."

Tony chokes on his drink.

"Steve!"

"Tony?"

"You can't just say that shit, what the hell?" He dabbed at his shirt, blushing heavily.

Steve gave him a dopey smile. "It's the truth."

"Stop saying that!" Tony squeaked, hiding in his head in Steve's lap.

"Are you embarrassed?" Steve teased. Tony grumbled something unintelligible, lifting his head up with a questioning glare.

" _Why_ do you love me?" Steve just shrugged.

"Because I can."

Tony shook his head, reaching for drink again. "Well I guess I love you too. Can we get high now?"

"It's half past five. We might as well just not go to school."

Tony snorted, searching through his pockets for a lighter. "I wasn't planning on it, to be completely honest."

Steve rests his head on his shoulder. "Me neither."

 

+1 - PEACE FOREVER

 

"Is this how you spend your summers?" Tony raised an eyebrow at the boy laying in the bed, shirtless and smoking a joint like a pretentious scholar.

"Pretty much." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off the book in his hands.

Tony rolled his eyes, scooting up to examine the book. "Really Steve? Gone With the Wind?"

"It's an American classic."

"I'm an American classic! I come from a family of American classics! We could literally be making out right now and you're acting like we're in a French movie."

Steve finally looked up, a questioning look on his face.

"Do you wanna fuck?"

"Don't change the subject! It's summer! The least you could do is pass the joint instead of just breathing in your second-hand smoke."

"You wanna get high and fuck?"

"Steve!"

"Tony?"

"At least be romantic about it!"

Steve finally cracked a smil."Do you want to make out on my bed and forget everything for the next two months?"

Tony grinned. "You're so much cuter when you're sober and blushing. Hand me the blunt."

**Author's Note:**

> Songs referenced:
> 
> Drugs, You Should Try It by Travis Scott
> 
> Dinner by Blood Orange
> 
> The Love Club by Lorde
> 
> Put Me In a Movie by Lana Del Rey
> 
> Oblivion by Grimes
> 
> Lock It Up by Marc E. Bassy
> 
> California Daze by Peace


End file.
